


Dirty Little Secrets

by culfire



Series: Little Bag End [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culfire/pseuds/culfire
Summary: Inspired on the song Dirty little secrets I bring you the 7th part of Little Bag End Series, I hope you like it.It's time for a date! Frerin finally got a date with Bilbo, what's going to happen between them?





	Dirty Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for keep reading and for the kudos, I hope you really like this one, give it a chance it'll not be that terrible.

Frodo watched as his uncle changed shirt after shirt looking himself on the mirror, evaluating his appearance. Uncle Bilbo had a date with teacher Durin. Frodo thought he was dating the wrong Durin. He tried again to dissuade his uncle of going out with his PE teacher.

“Why are you going out with teacher Durin?”

“I like him.”

“But you like Mr. Thorin more, don’t you?”

“Maybe, what if I do?”

“Won’t it make more sense to date the guy you like more?”

“It’s not that easy, darling.”

“I think Mr. Thorin likes you.”

“Frodo, love it’s not that easy at my age, don’t you like Frerin?”

“I like Mr. Thorin more.”

“Let’s do something, okey? I’ll have a date with him today and if I still like Thorin more I won’t date Frerin again.”

“It’s a deal, uncle.”

“But, you can’t tell anything about this to Thorin, alright? It’s our business and no one else’s. What I don’t tell to Thorin is not yours to tell, all clear?

“Crystal clear, uncle, but you should tell him you like him.”

“Should we speak about Sam and you too?”

“Just choose a shirt already or you’ll be late.”

“Did I hit close to something?”

“Not at all.”

“Of course, darling, just behave yourself at Sam’s, alright?”

“As always, uncle” Bilbo went the bathroom and Frodo waited patiently when something came up to his mind. “Uncle?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Will you come back for me?” Bilbo’s head showed out of the bathroom, surprised.

“What kind of question is that? Of course I’ll go back for you, I’ll always go back to get you, darling.” He hugged his laughing nephew tightly and kissed his cheek. “I’ll always come back, but I’m still dating Frerin today” Frodo groaned in surrender.

 

Dis was an understanding woman but her brothers tended to test the limits of her infinite patience. She loved Frerin and Thorin but sometimes their requests got a new level of ridiculousness, today was the worst of them all. There she was with Thorin, spying Frerin and Bilbo’s date hidden on a corner of the pub. Her big brother tensed every time Frerin got too close to Bilbo for his liking. Dis was completely sure that Frerin knew they were there and that he was doing that on purpose, but her moron of a brother couldn’t notice it because he had his full attention on his little neighbour.

“We should leave, Thorin, this is not right.”

“We are having a brother-sister time Dis, what’s wrong in that?”

“You should have asked him sooner, brooding now won’t do you any good.”

“I’m not brooding.”

“Yes, you are, let’s go.”

“But I like the pub.”

“You hate pubs, Bilbo is an adult and can do whatever he wants with his life.”

“Why does it have to be Frerin?”

“Because he has been asking for a date since the day they met? If you had done the same maybe it would be you.”

“He doesn’t like me, he would have told me.”

“Maybe or maybe not, it’s not that you give any clues about how you feel about someone else. Let’s go Thorin, if they realise we’re here the date will end and you don’t want Bilbo to be sad because of you, don’t you?”

“No, you’re right, this was a bad idea” suddenly Bilbo got up and got to the karaoke stage. “Can we stay till he ends this song?”

“Okay.”

 

Bilbo was having fun. Frerin was a great guy but there was something that didn’t click in him. He saw Dis and Thorin the moment they entered the pub, it was like a radar, he could find his handsome neighbour in the middle of a crowd. When Frerin offered him to sing on the karaoke he could not resist it, there was a song he loved and showed in a way how he felt at that moment, like a teenager with his first love.

 

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

 

Bilbo tried hard not to smile and wink at Thorin, not to look at him while he sang because it was not right to look and smile to the brother of whom you’re dating in that moment.

 

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

 

Maybe there was a wink and maybe there was a smile too, so subtle that everyone could think it was for Frerin and not for his hiding brother on the corner of the pub. Someone interested could catch the message.

 

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

 

And then Frerin had to intervene going up in the stage and singing with Bilbo, not that he was an awful singer, the young Durin had a gorgeous voice, and Bilbo was really having fun.

 

_When we live such fragile lives?_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

 

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

 

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

 

_The way she feels inside (inside)?_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

 

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

 

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_

 

He hadn't expected the kiss at all. One moment they’re singing happily and the next he was being kissed. He couldn’t say he didn’t like it, he did, it was a good kiss after all, but something was not right and he pushed Frerin aside as subtly as he could. Thorin had already left with Dis and Bilbo felt like real shit, they were having dinner when Frerin got his mood and realised that something was not right.

“I should have not kissed you, right?”

“What? Why do you think so?”

“You have changed, I can feel it in the way you speak and look at me.”

“You speak nonsense.”

“Bilbo, please, let’s do this right, don’t lie to me” he touched his hand and smiled warmly, he was not angry. “Tell me, what’s wrong?”

“I like you, I really do but something’s not right.”

“Maybe I’m not the right Durin?”

“Maybe. I’m sorry, I’ve ruined our date.”

“No, you haven’t, we had fun, right?” Bilbo nodded. “That’s what a date should be for, nothing else, I actually kissed you to make my brother angry.”

“Why? You knew they were there?”

“You too, I see.”

“I may have a radar for your brother’s presence.”

“He likes you but is emotionally constipated and doesn’t know how to express his feelings. I really doubt he is aware of how much he likes you.”

“This is going to be hard, isn’t it?”

“Aye, I’ll be sure he’s not all grumpy tomorrow, you’re not the one to blame for this.”

“It’s possible that I actually had chosen the song thinking on sending a subtle message, and that I have winked and smiled to him.”

“You are really an imp, aren’t you?”

“I’m really sorry, I feel horrible about all this.”

“Don’t. If I was so in love with someone as you are with my brother I’d do the same, what he has done today is as stupid as what have you done.”

“Thanks, you should know that this has been the funniest date I’ve ever had.”

“Well, that’s sad.”

“Let’s be sincere, all first dates are always the same, theatre, romantic dinner, it’s not original. And the boys I’ve met are nothing like you Durins.”

“We’re a special type, and our friends too.”

“I know, that’s what makes you special” they sat there having dinner peacefully. When the desserts came Bilbo remembered something. “You’re a great singer.”

“Thank you, you have a lovely voice too.”

“You knew that already, are all Durins secret good singers?”

“Yes, we are, you should hear Thorin singing.”

“Someday, but he’s the shy type, isn’t he?”

“Aye he is, you’ll need to give him a lot of sex to get him to sing for you.”

“Don’t be rude.”

“Just sincere.”

 

Frerin sent him a text some time later, Thorin glare at his mobile phone as if it was insulting him. _“He pushed me aside, big brother, you still have a chance”_ said the message, and if Thorin felt a little more relaxed after reading it, well, no one would ever know. He could hear Frodo and Bilbo getting home a bit later, he let sleep take him with the memory of Bilbo singing that evening.

 

“Did you two kiss?” asked Frodo while his uncle was helping him to change into his pajamas, the question earned him a killing look. “Well? Did you?”

“Yes, we kissed” his nephew groaned. “But I don’t like him that way.”

“You are not going to have more dates with him?”

“No. Someone could think you don’t want your uncle to be happy.”

“No, I want you to be happy and you look happier with Mr. Thorin.”

“We will work on that, alright, sweetheart?”

“Alright.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
